Veins
by TimeForMiracles
Summary: You broke my heart, you broke your promise and you split open my veins. How could you do such a thing? Den/Nor, slight Nor/Greece.
1. Did I ever tell you?

**A/N: **I don't really have much inspiration for my latest Hetalia fic. I like totally altered the plot in the second chapter, and it's crap. XD In any case, this came to me while listening to "Who knew?" by P!nk. Also, I don't ship Norway/Greece. They're best friends in my headcanon.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SONG OR TITLE OF THIS FIC.

_**Veins**_

_Chapter 1_

**By StyloLove**

Norway saw a puff of air as he breathed out into the cold, crisp winter night. He was on the porch of his house smoking a cigarette and trying to keep himself warm. It was almost Christmas and his children would be ecstatic with the joy of it in a few days.

His children. Children he should've had with another man over 13 years ago.

He had three children, three beautiful, wonderful children all with unique traits that defined them. He had two girls and a boy and a wonderful husband named Greece who courted him after a tragic accident.

A tragic accident.

"... Heracles," he said from the porch. Greece looked up almost instantly, concerned with the bitterness in Norway's voice.

"What is it?" Greece asked through the screen door. Norway sat down on the porch step and looked out to the street where the other houses seemed to be mocking him.

"It happened today, didn't it?" He replied nonchalantly. Norway's eyes remained cold and distant as Greece stepped out onto the porch to lean against the beam supporting the lighter part of the roof. He hesitated before responding.

"Yeah," he answered, "It did." Norway nodded aloofly and took in another drag of his cigarette.

"Isn't that why I started smoking?" He said. Greece didn't respond, just looked at the snow covered houses and streets that suddenly seemed out of his reach. When Norway didn't receive an answer, he continued to speak. "Damn, how long's it been now? 12 years?"

"15, I believe," Greece responded. Norway grinned spitefully.

"The bastard owes me 15 years already. Ha," Norway laughed bitterly as his breath came out in small, visible puffs due to the cigarette and freezing air. "15 years." Greece grit his teeth ruefully.

"I hate it when you get like this, Nor," he said, "I put the kids to bed by the way." Norway looked down for a second, and then looked up at Greece seriously.

"Did I ever tell you about him? All you heard was about his last day. You never actually heard anything about him from me, did you?" He asked. Greece shook his head from side to side briefly. A small smile flickered across Norway's face. "Would you like to hear? I'm in the mood for a long reminiscing," he replied.

Greece took a sip of his water and slid down the beam, landing gently on the floor in a sitting position. "I'm all ears," he responded. Norway nodded and shifted to face Greece.

"Alright then. When I was in high school..."

-----

Norway was walking down the hallway to deliver the attendance to the lady in the office that he knew always took it. He hadn't had much sleep that night, so his eyes were dull, droopy and he looked miserable. He opened the door to the office and went inside. He handed the attendance sheet to the attendance lady for his class and was about to leave when a tall, blonde boy about his age swung the door open and smacked Norway in the face with it.

"Oh man, dude, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly. Norway glared at him with daggers in his eyes as he picked himself up and dusted his clothes off.

"Fine," he replied and went to walk out the door when the boy grabbed his arm. He put a hand on Norway's forehead to feel the bump.

"Seriously, I'm sorry. Do you want me to walk you to the nurse or something? I'm just here for ISS, so..." The boy began. Norway laughed lightly.

"Wow. In school suspension? Really? You don't really seem the type," Norway responded. Denmark smiled at this and laughed along with Norway, even though Norway was laughing at him, not with him.

"I got caught throwing water balloons at people from the chemistry club window. It's pretty high up, so they say I could've seriously hurt someone," he said. "It was fun though!" Norway looked dubious.

"Is that right?" he asked. They started walking down the hall, one more enthusiastic than the other.

"So... your name. What is it?" Denmark asked nonchalantly. Norway pondered the question for a moment, giving Denmark suspense.

"Norway," he replied. Denmark stopped in the hallway while Norway kept going. After a second, Norway looked back to see what the hold up was, expecting the attention deficit boy to follow in suit.

"Norway... Norway! I like, no love it!" Denmark exclaimed and closed the space between himself and the other boy. He extended his hand excitedly and the other boy took it cautiously. "I'm Denmark, by the way!" Norway couldn't help but feel a smile tugging on his lips.

"D-D-Dahunmaku. Danmahrku," Norway's face scrunched up, "Danmark... Sorry, I have trouble pronouncing the name with my accent. Is Danmark right?" Denmark smiled at this and laughed lightly.

"It's "eh," not "ah." But that's alright! I've always wanted a nickname!" Denmark exclaimed. Before Norway knew it, they were at his class.

"Well, I have to go," Norway said. Denmark frowned.

"Wow, your classroom's pretty far away from the main office. Hey, if you ever see me again, don't be a stranger, alright?" Denmark winked and walked away. Norway sighed and walked into his class, sitting down and getting to work on a science project that was due the next day.

-----

The next week went by quicker than Norway had expected it to. As he packed up his stuff from his locker, he heard shouts and loud yells coming from outside since the windows were open. He grabbed his violin, scooped up his book bag, and ran outside to see what all of the fuss was about.

There was a huge crowd circled around one particular area of the schoolyard. Norway couldn't see, so he walked over the crowd and went on his tip toes. Still no luck. So, he decided to leave his stuff on the ground and crawl on the ground through the crowd.

When his head poked through a pair of legs, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A tall blonde haired boy was beating the living shit out of a much shorter blonde boy, and much weaker, at that.

The taller boy was Denmark.

Norway's eyes twitched slightly and he rubbed them, not believing that the boy he had met, who was so kind, so loving, was capable of such violence. The smaller boy was fighting back fervently, but to no avail.

Blood was spewing everywhere, and no one said anything to stop it. After a couple of minutes, when Norway snapped back into reality, he did something about it.

"Wh... What are you doing?!" he said. He knew over all of the cheers and jeers that no one would be able to hear him. He tried again, but it was still of no use. Finally, he sucked in as much air as he could and screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAMNIT?!"

All eyes turned to Norway, who had a distressed look on his face and was near tears. He was shaken up by all the blood splattered on the floor and the two bloodied up boys beating each other. "Norway...!" Denmark started, but Norway had already scooped up his belongings and started running home. "Norway!" Denmark yelled.

America was helping England up, glaring at Denmark all the while. He was curious as to why the fight had started in the first place, but figured he didn't want to have all his limbs broken before fixing England up. "Come on, Iggy..." he said.

It was a struggle, but with America's help, England managed to stay standing. England grinned abruptly and said to Denmark, "That was some fighting, eh, Den?" America was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

Denmark smiled wearily. "Yeah. But my friend took it the wrong way. I have to go after 'im. See you later," he said, and with a wave of his hand was off.

Norway continued running down the street towards his house when he felt drops of water on his neck. It started raining, but he kept running. _'You were so nice. I wanted to be your friend. Why were you killing that boy?! I need to know!'_ He thought, but was afraid of the answer.

His hair became messy and tangled as the rain kept pounding his body mercilessly while he stepped through puddles. He stopped suddenly to catch his breath when a car went by, going through a puddle at mach speed and drenching Norway in puddle water. The air was cold, so he began to shiver slightly.

He sat down next to a building on the sidewalk and tried harder to catch his breath. He sneezed and knew he was catching a cold, but just didn't have the strength to continue running because he had run at full speed to get away from Denmark. His house was still so far away, it felt like a dream.

The bloody scene flashed in his mind and suddenly he remembered what had happened to him when he was younger. Images of his mother lying on the floor, bathed in blood. He was standing their, eyes wide in disbelief at his father's lack of mercy. He saw his father grabbing him by the neck and then tried to shake the images away. "No! NO!" He had his eyes closed, shaking, and hands in between his knees. "Stop it, father..."

Denmark was standing right in front of him, eyes full of worry. "Norway, I'm sorry. It wasn't what you thought. You misundersto—"

Norway slapped Denmark across the face and stood up immediately. "YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! DON'T SAY IT WASN'T WHAT I THOUGHT!" He screamed. Denmark rubbed his cheek lightly and stood up to look Norway in the eyes.

"It was a stress fight. We were stressed out, so we decided we'd have a fight to let our stress out. Please, try to understand," Denmark explained. Norway's eyes became less frightened at hearing this.

"... Please, don't do it again... I can't... I can't stand blood," he said. "It's the one thing that shakes me up more than anything." Denmark wrapped his arms around the Norwegian boy and rubbed his hair.

"I'm sorry, Norway. It won't happen again. Just try to calm down. I don't know what happened to make you fear blood this way, but I'll make certain I'll never be the cause of your fear to return again, okay?" Denmark said.

Norway nodded in understanding and rested his head on Denmark's chest, trying to calm down and stop shivering from the cold. Denmark noticed Norway's trembling and felt his forehead.

"Norway, you're running a fever...!" Denmark pointed out. "You're burning up! I'll take you home. You're not going by yourself." He picked Norway up in one arm and balanced his book bag on top of his body and grabbed Norway's violin with his free hand.

The rain didn't let up.

**A/N: **This I my first DenNor story. It'll be double chapters! I hope you like it.


	2. A misunderstanding

**A/N:** Sorry this is kind of late! D: I'll try to update more frequently from now on!~

_**Veins**_

_Chapter 2_

By StyloLove

Tap. Norway's foot made no effort to kick the ball that had been pitched his way. Kick ball wasn't really his forte, so he didn't feel like trying. Physical education had always been a drag for him and he hated it. You were either a teenager jacking off in the boy's locker room, being a voyeur to the girl's locker room or actually participating in physical activity.

Norway's lackadaisical attitude towards P.E. frustrated Denmark. Though Denmark was popular and had plenty of people to talk to while in the class, he had the urge to talk to Norway. But while Denmark was on the field, Norway purposely got himself out of the game and sat on the bench the whole class, reading a book. How was Denmark supposed to approach him without looking suspicious? Besides, the coach might think he's slacking off.

Norway walked from home to first base and before he touched the base, he was tagged. "Oh. I see. I guess I'm out," he said and walked over to the bench, picked his book up, and continued to read it.

'_Norge, what was THAT?! At least put a LITTLE effort in?! Sheesh.'_ Denmark thought, annoyed. It seemed that the events of the past week hadn't brought Denmark and Norway closer together as friends, but rather farther apart as rivals. Denmark couldn't figure out a simple way to approach Norway since the fight the other day.

Although, Denmark did find out one thing about Norway since then; Norway was deathly afraid of blood. He pondered the reason why all day yesterday and now he was doing it again.

What could be the cause of Norway's fear?

After P.E. was over, Denmark approached Norway in the locker room awkwardly. Norway was changing out of his shorts and into his pants, but Denmark was polite and looked away as this happened. "So... Um..." Denmark started.

"Spit it out," Norway said, "I don't have all day." Woah. Harsh.

"A-Are you free? This weekend?" Denmark said spontaneously. Norway stopped changing for a moment and blushed a deep crimson red.

"In what manner was that meant?" Norway asked bluntly. Denmark was confused.

"In what manner? What do yo—" Denmark began, but Norway interrupted.

"Are you asking me out or is this just a casual request to hang out?" He said. Denmark's eyes suddenly widened in realization and he turned around to put his hands up in defense, but Norway hadn't finished changing. Norway blushed harder and slapped Denmark harshly.

"If you wanted to go out with me, you could just ask instead of looking at me naked!" Norway said as he pushed Denmark out of the cubicle they were in. He slammed the door shut and yelled, "Pervert!"

Denmark sighed and went to another cubicle to change. _'Nice job, Denmark. Nice job.'_

At lunch, Denmark made no effort to look for Norway to tell him straight out what was going on, so he decided to sit with Sweden, Finland, America, England and Greece, his closest friends. Sweden had his arm around Finland's shoulder, who was chatting with Greece, who was next to America, who was fighting with England.

He sat next to Sweden and tried to pick up the conversation. Finland said, "England and America just never stop fighting, do they?" Sweden shook his head.

"D'nt w'rr m' w'fe," he said to England and America. They ignored him, naturally. Finland blushed lightly.

"I just wish they'd behave for once..." He said.

"—eah?! Well your eyebrows are HUGE!" America said. Denmark began listening to America and England's fight. England furrowed his brows and blushed.

"And you're an idiot!" England said.

"No you're the id—"

"IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT—" England continued repeating while America talked.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S REAL MATURE, ARTHUR. REAL FUCKING MATURE," America slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I HATE YOU!" They both said, and turned away from each other angrily.

"C-Can't we all just get along?" Finland said innocently. America and England both replied in unison with a huge "NO!" Denmark sighed and pushed his food away into the middle of the table. Greece took notice to this.

"Ah, Denmark... You're not eating..." He noted. Denmark looked up as all eyes suddenly met his. "You're not talking, either. You always have something to talk about."

"What's the occasion? Is it a girl?" America asked excitedly. England sighed and withdrew from conversation, staring at passersby. Denmark shook his head, blushing lightly.

"Norge thinks I wanna go out with him because I said something the wrong way. Now he's mad at me I think," Denmark explained. England suddenly looked interested.

"Seems like what America does with me everyday," he said lazily, head being supported by his arm. America ignored that comment.

"So confront him and tell him the truth!" America said, suddenly extremely pumped. Finland sighed.

"Thanks goodness there's peace again!" He said excitedly. Sweden nodded at that comment.

"I resent that," England replied. America glared.

"You would."

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you," England replied.

"... It was good while it lasted..." Finland said resignedly, "I give up..." Sweden cuddled Finland and nuzzled his neck adoringly.

"I guess I'll just have a talk with him after school or something," Denmark said. Greece nodded promptly and dozed off a bit. Denmark couldn't stop looking at the clock. School was such a drag that day.

Denmark finished his math test just as the final bell rang to dismiss everyone home. He burst out of the room, ran to his locker and hurriedly emptied needed materials into his messenger bag. He slammed his locker shut, clamped the lock on and fast walked to a locker her knew well by now; locker number 196.

Thankfully, Norway was still there, slowly putting things into his bag as Denmark approached. "Hey, about before—"

"WAH!" Norway shrieked and bounced backwards onto his back. "Oof. Oww..." He got up and dusted himself off as Denmark watched bemusedly. "Don't startle me like that."

"Sorry, Norge. But anyways, as I was saying... Yeah, you misunderstood. I just wanted to hang out or something. I didn't mean to look at you..." Denmark said shyly, blushing a faint crimson color.

"I know. Sweden and Finland already told me. It's cool. I get it," he said as he closed his locker and latched his lock on. Denmark smiled.

"So, like I was saying so many hours ago, are you free this weekend to hang out? Come to my place or something?" Norway nodded.

"I'm free Friday and Saturday. I have swimming practice on Sunday," he replied. Denmark grinned.

"It's a date!" He said sheepishly. Norway blushed faintly, noting that Denmark was just being an idiot.

"Right... A date..." he said and smiled. Denmark looked deep in thought for a moment, and then looked down at Norway for a second before asking a question.

"Er... Friday's tomorrow, right?" He asked. Norway laughed a little and nodded. _'Oh jeez that laugh. I've never heard it before!' _Denmark thought. "Then tomorrow. We'll hang out at my house after school tomorrow!"

"Alright," Norway said and calmed down. This 'date' or whatever he called it would surely be entertaining at the very least.

On Friday morning, Denmark walked to school as per usual. He went to his locker and grabbed his books and mingled with people as he did so. It was humid and rain was pouring down restlessly. He took his usual path to Norway's locker when he noticed to boys and a girl with Norway when he got there. He stood a good length away as he watched with sudden interest.

Norway leaned up on his tippy toes trying to get his hair cross back from one of the boys. "You're so short! And you look like a girl!" The only girl said. Norway ignored her and focused on his hair cross. If he didn't have that, he wouldn't be complete.

"Can I please have that back? You can have my lunch money if you want, I could care less," he said nonchalantly. They all laughed with poisonous torture visible in their tones.

"He's SUCH a FAG!" The other boy said, "You have to have boobs or something. Hey, why don't we try copping a feel?" Norway closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're all a bunch of cowards," he said. Suddenly, the girl took interest in his hair curl.

"Oh, what's this? A hair curl? HAHAHA, that's like soooo funny!" She said. Norway gulped. "Can I, like, touch it?" She asked. Norway inched away.

"I wouldn't," he said. She laughed harder and snatched the curl in between to fingers, trying to yank it off. Norway let out a cry for help as his face suddenly flushed a deep, deep crimson red and his body began to heat up. "Nnghhaah! Let go! Let GO!" He yelled as he flailed. Denmark watched in awe.

"... Is this an erogenous zone or something?!" The girl asked. "AHAHAHA that's so scandalous!" Norway continued to blush as the girl rubbed it between two fingers and yanked it hard. Norway could feel himself getting a tough erection as the girl continued to tug.

"STOP!" Norway pleaded. A tease early in the morning was not exactly what he called a start to a good day. Denmark finally figured out what was going on: Norway was being bullied.

"HEY!" Denmark yelled across the hall. "What are you doing?!" The two boys and the girl stood their ground and glared at him.

"Messin' around," one of the boys said. "This kid is such a faggo—"

"He happens to be a really close friend of mine. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like a bunch of douchebag crack heads, give him back his cross, let go of his hair curl and get to class already before I call the principal on your asses!" Denmark shouted. The kids all sighed and withdrew from the locker area.

"What a dickhead," one of them said. Denmark ignored him and ran over to Norway.

"Norge, are you alright?!" He asked worriedly, still kind of wondering what that hair curl thing was all about.

"I'm horny. Get in the damn bathroom," he said as he grabbed the tie of Denmark's uniform. Denmark stepped backwards and out of Norway's grasp.

"Um, excuse me?!" Denmark exclaimed. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden, Norge? Haha, you're just acting silly!" Norway glared.

"Get in the fucking bathroom," he said violently. Denmark's eyes widened, but he did as he was told.

What in the world was Norway planning on doing to him?


	3. Heal me with your games

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I just haven't really had much inspiration for it as of late. XD;; My main focus Is on Degrassi at the moment. But I'll update just for you guys ;3**

_**Veins**_

_**Chapter 2**_

By StyloLove (Now known as TimeForMiracles)

As he squirmed into the bathroom, Denmark laughed nervously as he thought about all of the possible things Norway could do to him. He knew Norway didn't have the capacity to rape him, so that was out of the question. Or... Was it?

"Take your clothes off," Norway said as he began stripping himself. Denmark kept his gaze on Norway intently.

"Norge, calm down. I'm not taking my clothes off. Would you stop?" Denmark said. Norway grabbed Denmark's tie and started to undo it. Denmark suddenly became slightly angered.

"I said stop!" Norway looked up and saw the little bit of anger in Denmark's eyes. He obeyed submissively.

"Okay, mom, but don't hurt me!" He said automatically. His eyes then widened as he realized his mistake. "Um. Sorry. I meant... Never mind. This was a mistake." He put on his clothes hurriedly and ran out of the lavatory. Denmark was left extremely puzzled.

As he walked out of the bathroom, very bemused, he bumped into Greece. Greece knew everything that went on at the school. Denmark figured he would ask him a serious question, so he stopped him in the hall.

"Hey, Heracles... I need to ask something fairly important," Denmark said. Heracles nodded, waiting for him to continue. "What can you tell me about Norway's past?"

Greece wasn't much of a help. He told him his father was abusive and that his mother died when he was very young. That was about it. Denmark strolled down the hall to Norway's locker and slammed it shut, pounding his fist against the metal.

"What's going on with you? What is it you're not telling me? You get so worked up over nothing!" He said. Norway looked up menacingly.

"It's none of your business, nosy. I'd appreciate it if you would keep yourself out of my life problems, okay? It's... It's nothing you need to know... I'd never burden anyone with the gift of knowing.."

Denmark cupped Norway's face in his hands. "Stop looking back and look forward. Okay? Don't stay stuck in the shadow of mistakes that don't belong to you," he said triumphantly. Norway looked at him hopefully.

"... You're stupid... But thanks," he said, trying not to smile. Denmark did, however, and shot an award winning one at that.

"Anytime, kid. Anytime," Denmark said and leaned against the locker nonchalantly. "Sooo... Are our plans still set? I mean for today, that is. You know, you coming over and all?" Norway nodded. He was a bit uneasy about being all alone in a room with a boy, but not enough for him to cancel his plans. Denmark sighed in relief. "Cool. So you'll walk home with me?" Norway hesitated before answering.

"I don't see why not," he replied. Denmark nodded and looked around. Though his eyes moved, he couldn't help but stare down at Norway's big, blue eyes every time his pupils passed by them. Even though he tried to look away, his gaze always came back to Norway's eyes. They were like the emphasis of a piece of artwork; one part of the work is emphasized while the rest are used to compliment that one part.

"You have pretty eyes," Denmark said, absorbed in those icy blue orbs. Even though they were filled with ice, Denmark would be sure to melt it and make that ice blue color a sea blue color. Norway fidgeted next to his locker. Had Denmark really just called his eyes pretty? How was he supposed to take this compliment? He didn't have much experience with the like, so he tried to change the subject as he and Denmark began walking to class.

"So... What are you planning on doing for college?" Norway asked distractingly.

"I dunno. I was planning to try out for this school's football team, so I'll see where that takes me, I guess?" Good. He fell right into Norway's trap. Norway wasn't the kind of person who liked to start up conversations, but to have to come up with a way to respond to something nice was hard for him to do.

Denmark and Norway talked for a long while until they reached their classes and went their separate ways for the day.

While in art class, Denmark decided to make something for Norway considering Valentine's Day was coming up. Not that he was his Valentine or anything. No. Not at all. It was something he figured Norway might like considering it was the color blue.

Since Norway was a cold hearted person and also had magnificently blue eyes, this would fit him perfectly. He was sculpting a small kitten for him as he had a limited amount of clay from what he used to make his last project with. He poked around with it until he felt it looked enough like a Norway kitty. He even put on Norge's little cap. The hair curl was hard to make, but Denmark ended up getting it right.

He had to admit, he was a pretty crafty guy. Maybe he'd become an artist when he was older. He put the kitten in the kiln to let it glass over. That would take at least 36 hours so he'd have to wait until the weekend was over. Oh well.

As the final bell rang, Denmark darted out of the art room and ran to his locker. He took random things out of his locker and put them in his bag, shut the door and clamped the lock back on the handle. He then caught his breath and nonchalantly walked over to Norway at his locker.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He asked. Norway looked up and nodded. "I'm driving us." Denmark swung his keys around on his finger goofily and waited for Norge to respond. He rolled his eyes, of course.

"That's fine. Just don't crash us into a tree," Norway replied. Denmark grinned toothily and nodded.

"Will do, cap'n!" Norway walked past him as they exited the school. He hopped in the passenger seat coolly as Denmark slid into the driver's seat. He actually drove pretty steadily, unlike Norway's predictions.

"You're not a bad driver," Norway complimented him as they got out of the car and started walking up the driveway and into Denmark's house.

"Thanks, shorty," he said. Norway shot him a quick glare.

"I'm not short. You're just tall, bastard," he responded. Denmark laughed heartily.

"Okay, okay. You got me there," Denmark said, putting his thumb and index finger in the shape of a gun and pretending to shoot himself with it. Norway half smiled at this and Denmark's mouth opened wide. "I MADE YOU SMILE! OH MY GOD!"

"SHUT UP!" Norway yelled, blushing madly. His face was tomato red as he marched into the house and kicked his shoes off.

"You're so cute!" Denmark replied, fluttering into the house and taking his shoes off. He actually bothered to untie his, unlike Norway. Speaking of him, he just sat on the couch and pouted while Denmark was taking his shoes off.

"So what are we doing that's supposed to be "fun?"" He asked sourly. Denmark put a finger to his chin and tapped it a few times.

"Well I dunno. What do you want to do? I have sisters if you want to torture them," he suggested, grinning. Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Sisters? What are their names?" He had to ask. Denmark laughed.

"Eager, aren't you? Faores and Greenland. And. They both hate me," he responded. Norway's eyes widened sarcastically.

"Oh, THERE'S a shocker!" He joked. Denmark smiled.

"Well I guess it's not much of a surprise. Sister and brother rivalry and all." Idiot. That's not what he was getting at, but okay.

"Hm. We could just play a board game or something?" Norway suggested. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people after what happened this morning. Of course, that's expected. It was bad enough to have to be with Denmark. Wait... Did he really feel so bad about that? _'Snap out of it, Norway. Stop hallucinating,' _he told himself.

"Well sure. I have sorry! Want to play sorry?" Denmark asked eagerly. Norway nodded calmly as Denmark bolted from the room to get the board game.

This was gonna be a long night.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to start on Monday, okay? You can just assume that Denmark and Norway played the board game all night. I'm going to try and come up with a plot for the next few chapters. The only parts I really had planned out were the first two chapters and probably the last two or three :S Sorry! So if I don't update for a while, don't be alarmed, okay!**

**P.S.: If you catch any mistakes in the time frame or anything that doesn't match up with what was said in previous chapters, please pm me? XD;; Or tell me in your review? Thanks. **


	4. Lean on me

**A/N: WOAH! HEY PEOPLE. LOL. Um. Yeah. So like. I left you all. For like. Almost a year. I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. But hopefully I can roll back into the scheme of things now that school is over 8D;;**

**Okay so, a few notes about the last chapter: **

**First off, it should say CHAPTER 3, not Chapter 2. Secondly, I'm going to start off from Saturday morning instead of Monday morning so you guys can see more interaction with Norway and Denmark in solitude before they have to return to a crowded school. **

**P.S.: I really should be studying for my last final exam, but I decided to do this. SO FEEL HAPPY? 8'D And don't kill me. Kthx.**

**P.P.S: The dashed lines don't work as time skippers, so I'll be using x's to skip. Kay? Kay. Cool.**

Norway's eyes peeled open slowly and he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. He didn't look around and instead closed his eyes once more. Out of reflex, he reached his hands up to rub at his eyes when he felt something under him. His eyes immediately opened and he saw the outline of Denmark's face inches away from his own.

Had he fallen asleep on top of him? How in the world did this happen? He slid off of the taller blonde boy and stood up slowly. He looked down at him through the darkness and noticed that he slept peacefully and soundly. That was a surprise considering Norway thought him the type to snore and kick people when he was sleeping. However, he looked like an angel, or so to speak, just lying there and resting.

Norway looked around in the dark for a digital clock of some sort so that he could read the time. He saw one all the way on the end table and concentrated on it for a good twenty seconds before realizing it said 3:26 AM. "Ugh... I hate waking up in the middle of the night!" Norway whispered under his breath. He could never really get back to sleep once he woke up, so he was somewhat pissed off. Suddenly, he heard a soft movement behind him as he leaned against the bottom of the couch.

"Mm... Norge?" Denmark's voice sweetly whispered. Norway felt his face heat up and he faltered in his speaking for a moment.

"Y-yes? I mean, sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asked, concerned for once. Denmark lifted a hand to rub his eyes.

"Nope, I just woke myself up," he lied. "Anyways, why are you on the floor?" Norway could hear the exhaustion in Denmark's voice. He wondered if Denmark had really slept at all that night.

"I woke up and looked around for an alarm clock," Norway explained. Denmark patted his chest confidently with his open palm.

"C'mere," he offered. Norway lifted an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" He retorted.

"I said c'mere. The reason you fell asleep in my arms in the first place was because you were shivering from the cold. I'm sorry I can't put the heating on at night or my parents will kill me, but you can at least stay warm by sleeping on top of me. I know it sounds weird, but it isn't like anyone at school will find out if you're that worried. By the way, do you want me to pull out the bed on this couch? I only really use the couch portion since people never really sleep in my room that often." Denmark still sounded tired, but to have said all that without taking a breath when he just woke up took talent. Norway hesitated for a moment and then shook his head even though Denmark couldn't see him.

"No, don't strain yourself. I'm fine with sleeping on the floor-" Norway started, but before he could, Denmark had already scooped him up and held him tight to his body.

"The floor is cold. This is fine," he replied to the interruption. Norway wanted to argue, but found himself much to warm and safe with Denmark. His eyelids felt heavy as he rested his head on Denmark's chest once again.

"... Thank you..." Norway said before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**xxxxx**

Though Norway hadn't been expecting to sleep over Denmark's house the whole weekend, he found that it was a rather fun experience. Despite the fact that it was freezing cold at night, Denmark had warmed him up every time he even thought about shivering. Being back in school on Monday after actually having a fun weekend for the first time in a long time was such a drag. Who knew such a big idiot could actually have made Norway smile more times than he could count this weekend?

Who knew that Denmark could begin to melt the ice in Norway's heart?

Norway shook his head as he walked to his locker. _'No, no. My heart is still pure ice. Every emotion I show is still a facade. I'm never really happy or having fun.'_ Just as he was thinking that, he felt Denmark looming over him like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Hej, Norge," he said with excitement. Norway looked up for a moment to hear what he had to say. "I'm meeting up with a couple of friends after school to go to the mall. You wanna come?" For a second, Norway thought he was joking. Then, he laughed lightly.

"Denmark, I'm not the type of person you'd see hanging with a clique at the mall," he replied. A grin immediately sprang on Denmark's face.

"Okay! Then it'll be just you and me!" Norway looked around disbelievingly and then sort of laugh-sighed.

"A-Are you serious? Why would you blow off your friends for me?" He asked questioningly. Denmark gave an immediate answer.

"Well, because I want to spend time with you, of course! Besides, final exams are coming up soon and I won't have time to hang out with you for the next, like, gazillion days!" He exaggerated.

Norway pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Was he actually thinking of going with this moron to the mall by himself? No. He wasn't. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I'm going to... M-Meet my girlfriend after school to help her study," he lied.

Denmark's heart sank.

"O-Oh." However, he immediately perked up and put on an act. "Oh, Norge! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Is she pretty?" Crap. Norway had just plunged himself into a hole too deep for his own good.

Or so he thought.

Um. Yes, of course. I mean, she's pretty to me, anyways. I'm not sure what everyone else thinks, but I guess she's gorgeous. A-Anyways, I have to go, so. Please excuse me!" Hurriedly, Norway gathered his books and bounded down the hall to his classroom.

Denmark looked in awe as Norway's locker hung open. Would he dare to look? No! It was an invasion of privacy, of course! However, he couldn't resist the tempting atmosphere and just slowly looked in the locker through his peripheral vision.

And there, on the top shelf, was a diary.

**A/N: YEEEEEAH 8D**

**So yeah. Sorry this chapter is super short, brosephs. Had to make up for lost time as fast as possible. I loved writing this chapter, though. So cute. ;o;**


	5. Gravity

**A/N: WOOT JUST FINISHED MY LAST FINAL EXAM TODAY! It was pretty simple. I got some studying time in. So now school's over and I can focus on my writing somewhat 8D By the way, guys. I love reviews. ;~; I do. So. Please. Keep them coming. One review for a chapter makes me feel shitty OTL**

**KAY COOL ENOUGH PITY PARTY!**

Rain was pouring down heavily on Norway as he started to walk home that day. It's not that he didn't like the rain, it's more like it reminded him of things that he didn't want to be reminded of. His mind wandered as he slowly but surely walked closer and closer to the edge of the sidewalk and towards the street. Thinking back on what he had said, was Denmark... disappointed at the fact that he claimed to have a girlfriend? No. No. Definitely not. He was happy, right?

Still. That one hesitant gleam of sorrow in Denmark's eye had stirred Norway's head and caused him to worry.

No. He wasn't worrying or concerned. He was never worried or concerned. His cold heart would remain solid and ice cold blood would continue to course through his veins until the day he died. That was the way it had to be. If he let someone like Denmark into his heart anymore than he already had, it would be dangerous. He had to keep his distance, if possible.

He wished he had taken his bike to school. That way he wouldn't have to walk home and he could get there faster. Even though the foster home wasn't that far away, it was far enough that it annoyed him. _'The rain doesn't bother me, but I don't want that idiot to see me,'_ he thought.

"NORGE, WATCH OUT!" That yell rang through Norway's ears and immediately snapped him out of his daze. He had wandered into the middle of the street without noticing it. Without even taking a moment to think, Denmark hopped over the fence of the school and away from his friends as they watched in horror. He sprinted across the sidewalk and that's when Norway noticed it.

A huge, green truck was headed straight for him at mach speed. He couldn't do anything but stand there. His legs were all but frozen to the road as his mind stopped working. His brain didn't register what running meant. It didn't even know what it meant to move. No, he was stuck there like glue.

He started to shake in panic. That was the one thing his mind remembered to do. He wouldn't cry, though. Not with Denmark watching. Oh, why in the world was he thinking of him at the moment? His life wasn't flashing before his eyes, so he wondered if this was a dream; if everything was a dream. He didn't want to die. He didn't like the feeling of almost dying. It was frightening.

Help.

That's all he could think of. He was helpless.

_'Help.'_

This time he wanted to scream it, but his voice was caught in his throat. However, when he opened his mouth to attempt to scream it, Denmark had picked him up in a sprint and made his way to the opposite side of the street.

Denmark looked down at Norway who was in his arms, shaking with fright. It wasn't often that he saw Norway stricken with fright. Denmark's huffing finally ceased as he caught his breath and he put Norway back on his feet. Norway snapped out of his daze and looked away, crossing his arms. "I didn't need you to save me. I was perfectly fi-"

And Denmark hugged him. He hugged him tightly. He hugged him as if it would be the last hug he ever gave to someone. And then he whispered in short breaths, "what were you thinking?" Norway didn't know how to react, so he just let his arms fall to his sides.

"I wasn't," he responded. Denmark eventually let go of Norway and looked at him with seriousness.

"God damnit, be more careful! If I hadn't seen you, you would have died!" he replied as his voice rose. Norway glowered at him viciously.

"I was perfectly capable of getting myself out of that situation!" Denmark wanted to roll his eyes at this, but he didn't. He didn't like to do that, it showed no respect for the person speaking.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Norge," he said and sighed. "Just... Please. Be more careful? For me?" Norway's glower softened a bit. It was still a glare, nonetheless.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going home. See you later," Norway said and started off down the road. However, Denmark grabbed his wrist and yanked it softly just in time to turn him around. "What the hell?" Norway almost shouted.

"You don't really have a girlfriend, do you, Norway?" Denmark asked. It was a rhetorical question because he already knew the answer, but he wanted a confirmation. Norway frowned and looked away.

"It was an excuse," he replied. Denmark furrowed his eyebrows and let go of his wrist.

_You hold me without touch._

"Why would you lie to me?" he asked with worriment visible in his voice. His eyes were sad because Norway had lied to him – and not only that, it was for a pointless reason.

_I've never wanted anything so much..._

"I don't know. But I really have to go, so please..." Norway began, starting to walk again. Denmark sighed and didn't follow. It was when that registered in his mind that Norway turned around.

… _than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

"I won't follow you. Go on."

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

"Why?"

_But you're onto me._

"Because."

_And all over me._

Norway didn't respond, but instead just stood there looking into Denmark's eyes. "Do you want me t-" Denmark began, but his friends had eventually crossed the street and met up with him. Norway grit his teeth and turned heel in disgust towards the north, walking to the foster home.

When he got to his home, he opened the door, took off his shoes, quickly said hello to his foster parents and the kids, and ran up the stairs to his room. He flung himself onto his bed and yelled into his pillow. He wouldn't cry. Silent tears flowed out of frustration, but real tears felt so far away to him.

And for hours he sat on his bed, thinking and moping about. What could he do? "Why... Why did he ask me about that? I saw something new looking into his eyes. I can't put my finger on it..." he said aloud, "... but he was definitely... I don't know, _happy_ when I confirmed that I don't have a girlfriend..."

And then, suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh God."

Norway panicked and ran his hands through his hair in anguish.

"Fuck!"

It definitely clicked.

**xxxxx**

After hanging out with his friends for the evening, Denmark couldn't get Norway off of his mind.

_Something always brings me back to you..._

He had read a few pages of Norway's diary, which he definitely shouldn't have done and felt guilty for. Norway would definitely kill him and possibly castrate him if he found out. But what he read...

… _It never takes too long._

He wrote down song lyrics and matched names to how he was feeling to each song. And the funny thing is was that every song was dedicated to him.

_'What about your other friends, Norge?'_


	6. Think I'm falling for you

**A/N: Hey sup guys o: By the way, the words in italics were from the song called Gravity by Sara Bareilles. That song will probably be emphasized a couple of times throughout this fic. Other songs that might be used will come off an FST I'm making for this fic. I'll post the completed FST at the end of the story.**

For the next month, Norway avoided Denmark as best he could. It wasn't easy, but eventually Denmark got off his tail and he had space.

But the space was lonely. Loneliness was slowly engulfing him. Denmark was his only friend, but of course he'd never admit that. And that meant that Denmark was his best friend. Did he really want to avoid him like this and possibly lose him? It was scary to him. And the fact that Denmark had feelings for him, or so Norway suspected, was even worse. It was the main drive behind his avoidance. He even took different paths to his classes so that he wouldn't have to see or be forced to talk him.

PE class was now something he dreaded. The class he used to love where he would always get out on purpose just so he could read was now his least favorite class.

And Denmark couldn't understand why.

He gave Norway his space because he thought that he needed it, but now it was just becoming ridiculous. How much space did one person need? Or did he find out that Denmark looked at his diary? No, he would confront him about that personally. Then what was the answer he was searching for? Why was he being avoided?

During PE class that day, Denmark was playing kick ball with all of the other classmates. It was cold out, so they had to play it inside. Norway opted out of playing because he feigned nausea and the nurse wasn't in that day. He huddled into a corner and watched the game go on. Denmark kept looking back to glance at him.

"... –en! Den, it's your turn!" Australia coaxed. Denmark stood in a daze for a moment before noticing.

"O-Oh right!" He stepped up to the plate and waited for the ball to be pitched. It was hard for him to concentrate, however, and he missed the ball on the first kick. On the second kick, he tried with a little more focus and force but he fouled. On the third and final kick he nailed the ball as hard as he could with the toe of his shoe and sprinted to first base. When the players couldn't get the ball in time, he went to second base and kept going as people kept trying to tag him. When he made it home, he and his teammates cheered.

Norway wasn't cheering. After the excitement was over, Denmark sneakily shied away from the line and walked over to Norway. Norway was engulfed in a book at the moment, and he didn't notice Denmark standing next to him.

"Hej," Denmark said.

He didn't acknowledge his presence. Denmark sighed.

"If you're not going to acknowledge that I'm here, I'll leave. I just don't know why you've been avoiding me and ignoring my calls and texts," he replied to the silence.

Norway didn't let up in the silence.

"Well, alright then. I'm glad we had this talk," Denmark said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, something he really didn't like to do. Norway noticed this out of his peripheral vision and noticed a slight change in Denmark.

He wasn't perky. He actually seemed empty. Was...

Was Norway doing that to him?

Later on that day, Norway didn't spot Denmark in the lunch room and actually sat in the seat that Denmark would have sat down at on a normal day. Everyone at the table rose an eyebrow at this.

"Thought y'were 'gn'r'ng Den," Sweden remarked as he ate his lunch while sitting next to Tino. Tino had a concerned look on his face as he picked up an apple to nibble on it.

"Well, he's not here right now, is he?" Norway asked rhetorically. England piped up at this.

"No, but why exactly are you avoiding him? He's been so upset and miserable these past few weeks, but he's been giving you your space," he explained. Norway's eyes widened considerably.

_'I knew it,'_ he thought. He sighed and put his fork down, pushed his lunch away, and propped his head on his elbow. "If you'll keep this confidential, it's because I think he likes me. But it's been almost three months and he hasn't said anything, so I'm not sure."

"First off, it's obvious the guy is head over heels for you. You're pretty ignorant and oblivious if you couldn't figure that out. Second of all, you weren't sure if he liked you or not and yet you avoided him for a month? Something isn't right here," England analyzed. Norway pushed his head into his arms and sighed exasperatedly.

"I get nervous when people become close to me, but now that I'm causing someone else pain, I'm scared and I want to set things right," he responded.

"Well, the initiative stands. You like him just as much as he loves you, right? That much is obvious even to someone like me. So, the next time you see him, talk to him," America said over England's shoulder. Spain was a new member of the lunch table and from the way he stared adoringly at England, Norway could tell they were in a relationship. America was obviously oblivious to this, though, because Spain would have been sitting where America was sitting otherwise.

Norway was blushing hard, but he nodded in pure understanding. "Alright. I haven't said this to anyone in a while, but... Thank you. I'm going to go find him," he said. As Norway walked off, Tino shouted and pointed his finger towards the ceiling.

"Check the rooftop!" Norway faintly heard this, but understood and headed towards the main stairwell.

As he climbed the ever lasting staircase, he noticed that the paint was chipped and worn. These stairs were getting pretty old. When he opened the shaft to the roof, he popped his head open and looked about. Sure enough, Denmark was up there. However, Norway gasped and held his mouth with his hand at what he saw.

_You're onto me._

Denmark was making out with a woman who was a little taller than Norway. Norway suddenly felt anger within him and he slammed the shaft shut as he pounded down the stairs.

"What was that?" the girl asked. Denmark raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno. But thanks for letting me practice kissing with you, Ukraine. I've never really kissed anyone before, and you were the perfect person to help me out! So, thanks!" he said with gratitude. Ukraine giggled and put her hands up in defense.

"No need for thanks! I help my brother and sister with this all the time. Besides, we're close friends and I've known you for years. I'd give up my life for you and Norway," she replied. Denmark lifted an eyebrow.

"A-And Norway? What, you know him or something?" he gulped nervously and poked at his hairline as it began to perspire. Ukraine couldn't help but laugh again.

"It's really obvious, Denmark! You really like him. There's that protective instinct about you that I only feel when you're with Norway and close friends. Of course, your protective instinct is more emotion-ridden when it comes to Norway," she explained.

"How do you feel someone's protective instinct?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You just... know, I guess. I can't explain it for the life of me, haha!" And with that, Ukraine was off down the shaft of the roof. Denmark scratched the back of his head and looked up at the sky.

"Protective instinct, huh?"

**xxxxx**

The next day, Norway saw Denmark coming towards him with that stupid grin on his face. Norway wanted to confront him anyways, but not right now. He was scared. So scared. He didn't want to hear that Denmark's affection was a lie. That he was, indeed, unloved.

But Denmark had gotten to him before he had the chance to run away. "Hej, Norge!" he exclaimed happily, as if nothing at all had happened the previous day. Nevertheless, Norway had to put on some type of a facade to get the better of Denmark.

"Oh. Hi," he replied in an aloof manner. No way was he going to allow this fool to know what he was feeling. Denmark scratched the back of his head.

"Um... Sweden and the guys. They uh... they told me everything," Denmark proclaimed awkwardly. Norway's eyes widened immediately and he looked up nervously at Denmark. He searched his eyes desperately for what _everything_ was, exactly. When he couldn't find the answer he was looking for, he decided he would ask him in a straightforward manner. Hey, what else did he have to lose? Denmark already knew _everything_, whatever that was.

"And what exactly is... _everything_, if I might be so blunt in my asking?" he asked. Denmark did not expect this straightforward question, but at the same time he kind of knew it would be coming sooner rather than later.

"Um. That you um..." as Denmark began stating this, Norway's heart started pounding really fast, "that you... like me..."

And Norway could swear his heart skipped a beat.

However, after his heart stopped it's spasms, he woke up. He could honestly say he was relieved that conversation wasn't real, but he was also disappointed that he was actually going to be brave enough and confess in his dream. Suddenly he felt a huge weight on his shoulders as he now realized the unfortunate position he was in.

He didn't just like this guy, no. He dreamed about him, thought about him, talked about him (mostly to himself, but), wrote about him. His heart beat extremely fast when he was close to him. He couldn't find the words to say quickly enough when he talked to him. Oh yes, this was definitely more than a fondness or a crush.

He was absolutely, irrefutably in love with him.


End file.
